Dark Maelstrom
by Seoras
Summary: Unstable, that's one word I would use. But then his sensei isn't much better either. Slightly insane is another word, no more like a cage wild animal waiting to be unleashed all he needs is people to ground him and a reason to stay loyal. But his path will be wrought with danger and obstacles of all kinds...I wonder from our perch in heaven how he will do Minato I hope he kicksass!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form PS For this story and many of my other stories I have been relegated to using word pad since MS Word has crapped out on me and stops responding after about 5 minutes of writing.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

the alley way was dark, cold, damp and had a sweet pungent metallic smell emanating from with in its dark almost haunting depths. Inside the alleyway a child no older than 13 with hair the color of Merlot wine with the majority of it swept behind his ears reaching the nape of his neck while the rest fell forward framing his young boyish face whose biggest feature were the slate blue eyes that seemed to be both full of life and dead at the same time the rest of his face was a cold mask, he wasn't the biggest 13 year old he looked normal he was wearing a burgundy almost purple long sleeved shirt that reached his mid fore arm and a had a turtle neck collar reaching half way up his neck, underneath that most would assume it to be a singlet but it was far more it was a high end shinobi mesh body armor top that could stop fatal stab wounds. His legs were covered in a pair of black reasonably baggy trousers with two thigh pockets, two back pockets and the normal front ones as well which were also accompanied by a couple of utility pouches for various items he carried on his person, they tucked into some black mid calf height closed toe open heel black sandals.

In his hand was a weapon a kunai to be more exact dripping with a crimson liquid that decorated his arm and the surrounding walls and floor of the alleyway, the donor of all the crimson liquid was lying hunched up against the back wall of the dead end alley out the back of a Tavern that was a known place for murder and other scuffles hence why nobody had come to investigate ignorance was bliss after all, that and they didn't want to be subject to the ANBU interrogation squads.

The body that the revealed 13 year old had killed was nearly beyond recognition the bodies flesh covered in lacerations and stab wounds that in some places went through and through, not an inch of skin from the neck below was left unmarred by his tender loving touch that his kunai inflicted making the pain for the recently deceased man hurt by more than ten fold.

the 13 year old having done the deed and taken a life turned but not before looking back at the unmarred shocked features of the dead man "the first and last time you raise a hand against me and just like the others before you, you died by my hand." finishing his little speech to the dead he stuffed his hands in his pockets thanking whatever deity that tonight the village was shrouded in near complete darkness the only light coming from the homes and street lights that were sparsely spread out.

while he was walking he heard the silent whispering of his inner demon _**'yes, yes what a beautiful display of blood, but I want more, kill, kill, kill... destroy, destroy everything... Slaughter everyone, give into my power Uzumaki Naruto give in to me and all the power you could want it is yours to have.'**_

The now named Naruto with his non bloody hand stopped and placed it on his forehead and not bothering to remove his bloody hand he lent against a lamp post while tilting his head forward and gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly before subconsciously willing the dark whispering of the demon away.

Feeling the pain that listening to the demon that had haunted him since he was five leave him he continued on walking back to his apartment block. making it back to his room he went to the top floor of the building and the farthest room possible he opened the door before walking in on a table that was littered with various wind jutsu scrolls stolen from the village archive, a rather fancy looking leather couch that had some colorful pillows adjourning it that he stole from a man who kicked him out of the furniture store, his coffee table littered with various bladed weapons; senbon, kunai and shuriken as well as a tanto that he liberated from a newly promoted genin that thought it would be a good idea to get absolutely mental the night after graduating as well as pick a fight with himself, the rest of the room was nice it had another arm chair, a modest TV unit, a radiator for the central heating that had been installed a month before he killed the owner, a few pot plants by the window that were poisonous ones, looking left he saw that his kitchen was still the same as always sparkling clean as he hated when it got messy.

Closing and locking the door behind him he trudged into his room and moved to a chest that sat at the foot of his bed, opening it, it revealed to be holding a lot of jewelry, ryo and various other pointless nick knacks people carry on their person. Depositing a gold ring, a silver bracelet and necklace as well as a wallet full of cash he had liberated from his victim, Naruto closed the lid and went to the bathroom that was a good size and functioned like any bathroom should. during his shower he took extra care to scrub off the blood and to rid himself of the coppery metallic smell that came with it by using some lightly flower scented shampoos and body washes that were recommended for shinobi as they smelt natural not over powering.

coming out he tossed his clothes into the washing machine and turned it on choosing the longest cycle he could knowing that even so he would have to wash that set a further two times to get rid of any blood staining the fabric.

walking into his room again he dried off and laid down before falling asleep peacefully not bothered or plagued with nightmares of his murdering of another a mere hour ago.

Back in the alleyway an ANBU patrol arrived on the scene after the tavern owner had called in a complaint after someone who had drunk to much started a brawl which was promptly broken up but that was just the beginning of the night for the patrol unit when one of their own picked up the scent of blood, when they went to investigate they weren't shocked since they had come across these seemingly random un-patterned murders quite frequently in the last three years.

Sighing the leader of the unit turned to a member of his team "Tora get the interrogation unit here and the inform lord Hokage, kama start questioning the people in the tavern, Tori do the same but in the surrounding buildings, I'll start on a cordoning the area off."

the three ANBU nodded to one another and went off to do their appointed tasks knowing that they wouldn't turn anything up like the last 30 times it had happened in other parts of the village.

the hokage who had to be informed of every murder within his village was sorting through some paperwork after having been in a meeting with Shikaku his jonin commander about the newest batch of prospective genin being mainly constituted of clan heirs who would obviously pass as well as the 13 other non clan children that looked like they would pass this time round.

The the only names that stood out to him were Sakura Haruno and his successor and predecessor's son Naruto Uzumaki one heck of a problem child with a bad temper and a chip the size of a boulder on his shoulder, but fortunately for him his place at the academy was rather highly ranked being in the top five well fifth but he was constantly shifting with Shino but that was details.

sitting there he was looking at the teams that he and Shikaku had pre-made pretty much already knowing the outcome of tomorrows exams sighed so far he had

Squad 1: Ami, Okane, Torazo (Sensei Aoba Yamashiro)

Squad 2: Fuki, Sugiyama, Takata (Sensei Genma Shiranui)

Squad 3: Kasumi, Asai, Isobe (Sensei Hoheto Hyūga)

Squad 4: Fujino, Doi, Mino (Sensei Suzaku Nara)

Squad 5: Shiroma, Otsuka, Yashiro (Sensei Yūki Minazuki)

Squad 6: Shiba, Aoki, Ise (Sensei Santa Yamanaka)

Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki (Sensei Kakashi Hatake)

Squad 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga (Sensei Kurenai Yuhi)

Squad 9: Neji Hyuga, TenTen, Rock Lee (squad last year graduates, Sensei Might Guy)

Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi (Asuma Sarutobi)

the only problem of the 10 teams was rather annoying it seemed that Naruto had inherited a bit more of his Uzumaki blood from his mother than just his red hair and eyes, and thanks to being close relatives of the Senju he and Sasuke were natural born rivals and enemies for each other heck Naruto barely put up with Sasuke and at most opportunities he would jab at Sasukes loss of family dying. it never ended well with each encounter though.

looking at the two's profile he was contemplating on whether or not he should actually consider the file that Danzo had given him on a boy he had been training. sighing he gave it a quick glance over before removing Naruto's file from Squad 7's pile replacing it with Sai the boy who Danzo trained.

holding Naruto's file he looked at the pile of free Jonin who had applied for a Squad and sighed he had two choices one was Hayate Gekko and Anko Mitirashi. looking at the two he saw they both had valid points and merits when it would come to training Naruto as a genin apprentice but he couldn't help but think Anko was a better suit for him considering her known methods of training that and she could probably handle his mean temper when it got to a certain level that and she would most likely be able to teach him to control his emotions better.

Making his decision he paired up Naruto and Anko's folders before he was met with his ANBU Tori who was kneeling in front of him. leaning back in his chair puffing on his pipe he interlaced his fingers in front of his chest "Tori report."

the ANBU nodded "Yes Lord Hokage we were called to a bar fight which we broke up but Tora after that found the scent of blood permeating the air and we discovered another body same MO as the last 30 bodies and again no other clues nor any traces of who did it we bought the interrogation team in to do their thing but we can't do much else sir."

Hiruzen nodded "Hmm indeed well then please have a report ready for me by tomorrow morning."

the ANBU nodded and went up in a puff of smoke, looking to his left he watched as a figure emerged from the shadows revealing spiky gravity defying gray hair and a covered face with only one eye visible while he was dressed in normal Jonin garb. Hiruzen seeing the man hummed a little "I hate doing it and having to ask each night but was it Naruto, Kakashi?"

Kakashi who had watched over Naruto for a while now flipped his book closed "like all the other times it wasn't him he hardly leaves his apartment building that he has remodeled himself going into the other rooms. I believe after tomorrow we should halt are spying on him."

Hiruzen nodded "I'm inclined to agree with you but the elder council may think otherwise, I'm sure I can persuade them to my side."

Kakashi nodded. before sinking back into the shadows of the dimly lit room.

* * *

 _ **The Next evening.**_

sitting on his balcony of his apartment Naruto smirked as he watched his old sensei Mizuki dart across the roof tops with a scroll in his hands a scroll that Naruto himself has taken a peek in when ever it tickled his fancy, giving his new head band he gained at the graduation testings end a rub he pushed himself off the balcony and suppressed his chakra till it was like he was there but not there at the same time. running along the roof tops adjacent and few blocks over he shadowed the little thief and smiled as he made his way into a dense wooded area.

Naruto pulling out a kunai sped up a little not believing actually how slow Mizuki actually was, drawing almost parallel he launched a couple of the knives making Mizuki duck below and jump to the ground where he was followed by Naruto who appeared leaning against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. "Ohohowho, look at what I caught a little thief, tick tock, tick tock...your times running out sensei." he finished with a mocking tone as he said sensei

Mizuki seeing the one person he didn't want to see scowled in anger at the delay and appearance of his academy student "Tch you really think you can beat me brat."

Naruto who didn't care for Mizukis threats slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head back "you know what I've wanted for a long time now sensei... I've always wondered what it would be like to kill you, and here we are I have the perfect opportunity to do so."

Mizuki hearing the cold tone that Naruto was using shivered a little before putting on a brave front in truth this kid scared him more than he would care to admit but there was one way to gain the upper hand in all this commotion "Naruto have you ever wondered why everyone hates you so much, why there is a law that everyone but you knows about...simple your the Demon Ni..."

Naruto hearing where this was going smirked and cut Mizuki mid sentence "Demon, Monster, freak, abomination...all names, titles given to me by the civilians and ninja alike because I hold something beyond their comprehension, a mass of power a creature whose sole reason for living is to cause destruction and death, what you people don't understand about the nine tails is that even locked away in the seal is feeding off of the peoples hate, malice and most other dark emotions kept hidden away his dark whispers egging me on to kill and destroy everything in my way right now at this very moment he is beckoning me, willing me to kill you. So you see Mizuki I am very aware of this so called law and why people hate me...Now should we begin."

Mizuki who was about to ask what he meant by begin was interrupted by a numb feeling below his knees and a falling sensation. as he hit the ground that was when he realized it his legs were not there but still upright behind him screaming out in agony and pain Mizuki using his arms started to try and crawl away but was stopped when he looked and saw Naruto using a small fire jutsu that most knew for starting a camp fire but he was using it to heat up a kunai knife.

Naruto when he finished heating his kunai until it glowed red advanced on the fallen elder man before standing on the stump of his right leg bent over as he did "Can't have you bleed out on me yet I haven't had my fun nor any answers." as he did he placed the burning kunai on the bleeding stump getting blood curdling screams from Mizuki.

getting bored with just using the kunai Naruto used the jutsu again but directly on the other stump of a leg getting more pained screams from the man as he was subjected to the creulty of this torture.

Naruto nodding in satisfaction picked mizuki by the scruff of the neck and tossed him against a tree getting a pained groan from him, walking over he crouched down and started to draw on Mizukis face with his kunai a set of whisker marks on each cheek getting pained groans from the man before he moved to the forehead and wrote the word Monster across it before holding the man by the chin forcing him to look at Naruto "So why are you stealing the forbidden scroll of seals Mizuki?"

Mizuki for some unknown reason was still defiant and ignored the question, Naruto nodded "I see, I know where all the vital points are in a persons body that would cause you to die near instantaneously but that being said I know where to stab to keep you alive as long as possible breaking your spirit in the process, I know where to start besides you wont need it anymore." as he finished he stabbed downwards and pierced Mizukis penis making the man scream out and throw up blood at the same time.

Naruto seeing this asked again "Why were you stealing the scroll?"

Mizuki still managed to keep his silence, Naruto on the other hand removed his kunai from Mizuki's personal area before plunging it into a nerve cluster on his should making him groan in pain.

"Ready to talk?"

Mizuki who didn't want anymore pain nodded slightly and said in a near whisper "For Lord Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded "thank you that was all I needed to know good night..." as he was about to plunge his knife into Mizukis chest he found his arm was restrained by a scantily clad woman who was only wearing a fishnet top and shorts with a small orange side-less mini skirt and a tan trench coat, while her hair was done in a spiky ponytail.

Anko having arrived on the scene with a team of ANBU after being briefed by the hokage on her new student was surprised when his crystal ball lit up showing Naruto pursuing Mizuki who had the forbidden scroll. leaving immediately not bothering to wait for the Hokage she was followed by his personal ANBU.

when she arrived she hadn't heard what was said between the two but she knew one thing Naruto was a once in a generation ninja the way he spoke the way he moved the way everything was so purposeful it screamed dangerous, that was when she saw him move at speeds well above an average Genin and was surprised when Mizuki fell forward with his lower legs separating as he went.

her eyes widened as she saw he was about to crudely cauterize the wounds but smirked when she saw him throw the battered body agains a tree and start to interrogate him, at that point she had to stop an ANBU from interfering hell as far as she was concerned he had passed her test and she hadn't even given it, seeing that it was all coming to an end she motioned for the ANBU to stay put and moved out to see her student right at the time she heard Mizuki utter Orochimaru's name, closing her eyes she saw he was about to kill the man who could still hold useful information in his mind quickly crossed the remaining distance and gripped Naruto's arm stalling his attempts to kill the man.

as she did she pulled him back to a standing position still holding him "Don't he is still useful to us...ANBU take him away." as she finished a couple of ANBU appeared and carted Mizuki off,

As they did Anko had let go of Naruto who was in the process of walking away when he found himself restrained by a snake "Hmm so your my new student starting in two days."

as he heard the voice he looked to his left with half lidded bored eyes "I see if that is all I would like to head home now."

Anko who had been expecting a different reaction pouted "Fine don't bother going to team assignments just head to training ground 44."

Naruto who had been released looked over his shoulder "I'm sure you'll come find me if I don't show...later."

* * *

 _ **the next day**_

Naruto waking up early went to the Academy building which also housed the village administration facilities and mission distribution center as well to go fill out his registration and get his ID photo taken.

sitting on the stool ready for his photograph he literally glared at the camera the whole time unnerving the camera man a little as he took a couple of pictures of him.

Soon after having his photo taken he found himself in a waiting room with three other people who he had graduated alongside but thankfully they were all sitting as far from each other as possible, filling out the needed fields on the form and placing references of where to find certain information that he didn't know mainly being his new sensei he was yet to know the name of and the Hokage.

finishing it he walked over the desk on the other side of the room passing and ignoring Isobe a former class mate and ranked just below the middle of the class. handing the clipboard to the woman behind the desk who quickly checked his documents soon ushered him inside the next room.

finding himself in a seat facing the hokage and a chunin who was wearing a white and green striped bucket hat, as he did he opted for having a stare down with the old man who in all honesty while he was a great leader and had his respect, Naruto didn't much like the withered old man of a kage finding him to be too frail and abstinent for the job of Kage, that and he knew that the man had way too many secrets and skeletons in his closet to be healthy for someone.

Hiruzen who was looking at the angsty young teen sitting in front of him he glanced at his file as well as the five different reports from the previous night that were given to him by the ANBU and Anko who witnessed what he had done to well what was left of Mizuki, according to Ibiki who when he received Mizuki who had been stabilized commented that whoever did Mizuki in was one mean heartless son of a bitch and had a personal vendetta against the rouge chunin stating that while all the wounds were non fatal they were done just so that it would prolong life and cause the most amount of pain as possible.

Hiruzen after hearing that was more than a little concerned for Naruto not only because he worried that his half blood status would cause him not to be strong enough to suppress the nine tails but also the seal itself with the possibility of it breaking down and lets not forget the scorn and hate he received daily.

to be honest Hiruzen was genuinely surprised that the boy hadn't given up on life yet, deciding to break the silence that permeated Hiruzen placed down the paper he was holding "first of all good work for last night and apprehending and interrogating a known traitor... and as such will be paid a B rank mission..." all he got was a blank stare and no acknowledgement whatsoever continued "...I have to ask how, how are you feeling."

Naruto stood from his seat hearing the question and looked at the kage with his hands in his pockets and looked at him with bored half lidded eyes "Is that all...if its then I'll see myself out." as he finished he started walking to the exit.

As he opened the door he paused for a second, Hiruzen just sighed in consternation at Naruto's stubborn and rebellious nature "You can only run from these things for so long Naruto."

Naruto didn't give a verbal response and continued on his way ignoring the small kid who he bumped shoulders with getting a surprised look from the young child.

while Naruto was walking down the road ignoring some of the heated looks that were being directed at him he sighed when he noticed the kid from earlier on in the administration building, stopping he smirked when the kid who was trailing him didn't stop in time bumped into his back before jumping back slightly. Turning he faced the kid who was rubbing his nose asked in his usual bored tone "what do you want kid I'm not in the mood to be pestered."

the child that was looking at Naruto gulped slightly as he was starting to reconsider his decision to follow the dark teen and ask for training. not one to be deterred the young boy dove head first and blurted out enthusiastically "I'm going to be your apprentice and you my master and your going to teach me jutsu."

Naruto just stared at the boy taking in his appearance he had short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, a chipped front tooth, he was wearing grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it and a long blue scarf. turning again he continued walking "trust me kid I'm the last person you want as a trainer. save yourself the heartache and trouble and find someone else."

the kid who had yet to introduce himself cried out "Please wait, I want this train me please your the first person who doesn't care who I am am please sensei train me!"

Naruto hearing that stopped after taking two more steps tilted his head back and looked over his shoulder "Kid what's your name?"

the kid smiled and ran over to him "Konohamaru Sarutobi and you."

Naruto smirked and continued walking with Konohamaru a step behind "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

Konohamaru nodded and followed him "What first sensei."

Naruto grunted and turned off the main road heading for a training field. After another minute of walking they came across a training field moving to the center he turned and faced Konohamaru "Run laps until I say otherwise."

Konohamaru looked shocked "Wha this isn't training."

Naruto sighed and pulled out a kunai and tossed it between Konohamru's legs "You either run or I make you run got it you'll understand soon the importance of this."

Konohamaru shivered looking at the blade between his feet and started running, Naruto seeing this moved to the shade of a tree and sat down and sat down enjoying the calming breeze and laboring breaths of the 2nd year academy student.

after watching the boy finish his 5th lap of his run Naruto stood and waved the child over and motioned for him to stand in front of the tree, turning away he carved a target into the tree and sat back down below the target "keep throwing until you get ten in a row dead center...begin."

Konohamaru gulped and started throwing his kunai at the target only to flinch when he saw it dip and head for Naruto's head, who much to his shock tilted his head a little as the kunai hit the tree trunk with a thud. reaching up he took the kunai and tossed it back to Konohamaru making it land between his feet "Again and more power and aim a little higher."

for the rest of the afternoon Naruto sat there watching as Konohamaru steadily progressed and improved but still not getting the ten out of ten he was looking for, as the sun started to dip and the afternoon went into it's twilight hours Naruto stood halting Konohamaru "Tell me why is it that you push yourself so hard, what is your motivation."

Konohamaru who was looking at his temporary sensei who was standing silhouetted against the blazing setting sun in that moment felt so insignificant "My grandfather, he named me after the village...but no one calls me by that name, all they see is the grandson of the third hokage. I've had enough I can't stand it anymore, that is why I have to become hokage now so people know who I am."

Naruto just stood there arms crossed as he scrutinized the young boy "To become Hokage that is your dream... yes I see it now but your reasons for being Hokage are wrong. Konohamaru one doesn't become the Hokage over night nor does one become the hokage just to be recognized by the village. The Hokage is both wise and strong, the most respected and feared ninja in the entire village, think long and hard... is attaining the illustrious rank of Hokage really necessary for you would it not be easier to wait a few years until your grandfather passes away or until you have done something to make yourself known."

Konohamaru hearing what Naruto said wasn't sure what to think was he purely wanting to become Hokage for selfish reasons or was it something else that drew him to the position "Yes while my intentions are selfish I really do wish to become Hokage."

Naruto nodded "I see..." instead of being able to finish he was interrupted by Ebisu a jonin who was looking after Konohamaru.

"Honored Grandson time to go home." as he said it he gave Naruto a cold chilling glare.

Naruto who hadn't moved from his standing position with his back to the Jonin had his eyes closed not at all bothered knowing full well that the man had directed a frigid look in his direction 'there all the same and they will never change.'

Konohamaru looked outraged and voiced his opinions "NO way Naruto is actually teaching me, and when I get strong enough I will be able to take the title of Hokage now don't get in my way."

Ebisu who was slowly walking towards the duo smirked with a superior air about him "the Hokage is more than just a fighter he must know virtue, honor and wisdom, he must be skilled in a thousand jutsu you don't even know one jutsu. Now come along only my training can put you on the fast track to becoming Hokage."

Naruto who was listening lent back slightly so he was rested against the tree "A thousand jutsu, virtue, honor, wisdom huh last I checked there was no honor and virtue in this shinobi world, its either kill or be killed the strong survive and the weak die...And please enlighten me exactly how many of your students have actually made Hokage, oh that's right none of them, stop filling his head with delusions of fame and grandeur, there is no fast track to becoming the Hokage. **Beast Tearing Palm** " as he finished in a bored and cold voice he waved his right hand and a wave of wind erupted from his hand and tore through a couple of trees to the left of Ebisu.

Ebisu seeing that stopped his slow advance with surprise and looking at the remains of the three felled trees, Konohamaru who was beside Naruto was looking at Naruto with awe _'that was total wicked!'_

Naruto just grunted and turned on his heel walking away "Well I'm heading home, Remember Konohamaru learn and master the basics, pay attention in class because that is the only way you can begin to even think about traveling the path that you have chosen for yourself."

As he finished he disappeared into the trees being engulfed in a shroud of gloom.

* * *

 _ **in the Hokages office**_

Having wanted to check on his grandson seeing as though he saw him run off after Naruto was silently impressed by how the red headed Uzumaki boy instilled some discipline into the wayward boy, but what had impressed him even more was the jutsu Naruto used "interesting where did you learn that particular jutsu Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

the next day

waking up Naruto looked at the time and saw that the others academy students would be arriving for the team selections, swinging his legs out of bed he slowly went about making breakfast, followed by showering. Coming out of his Apartment block Naruto glanced at the clock tower that could be seen from any direction in the village saw it was coming up for 10 am the time he was meant to meet his sensei, shrugging he headed for the hot springs deciding to take a soak.

As he got closer to his destination Naruto henged himself mainly just changing his hair and eye color so no one would recognize him, getting in the building he paid for his entry before walking into the male changing room and stripping down and grabbing a complimentary towel. Walking into the steam enshrouded spring he dropped his henge and slid into the water and was surprised when he noted that there was a couple of females on the males side and sighed when he looked over to the wall and saw that it was mixed bathing day.

Sighing he moved to the far side by a rock formation and sunk into the water keeping to himself while trying in vain to tune out the voices of the chatting woman on the other side of the spring to him.

Anko who was waiting by the forest of death growled when she noted the time and stomped off toward the village proper intent on giving her genin a piece of her mind, getting to town she reached his apartment and summoned a snake "Alright trace the most prominent scent and follow it."

Said snake shook it's head and had it's tongue dart in and out before hissing " **the chakra isss foul, it ssshould be eassy to follow.** " Anko just nodded and followed as her snake slithered off.

Making it to the hot spring Anko growled in frustration _'ohohoho boy is he going to go through hell for this little stunt.'_ walking in she ignored the receptionist walked in to the males changing room ignoring and not noticing anyone there she continued out to the hot spring area and sighed when she noted that a sign was up for mixed bathing, continuing further in she scanned the steam enshrouded area before spying a red head by the back near the rock formation.

shunshinning over to the rock she appeared lying down "So this is where you are, you know insubordination warrants a hefty punishment."

Naruto hearing his sensei's voice tilted his head back and looked up "So you found me...I didn't know where the forest of death was and I thought you meant 10 at night."

Anko hearing that narrowed her eyes "bullshit don't play dumb, but I suppose now that I have you cornered how about introductions..."

"Naruto Uzumaki Genin of the leaf village." was all he said as he moved so he was reclined on the rock formation and facing Anko but still in the water.

Anko hearing him cut him off sighed at the thought this was going to be tougher than she thought "You know you have a pretty shit attitude kid, how about we try that again this time say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

Naruto hearing that looked at her quizzically "And why would I want to tell you anything bitch."

Anko at that had an eye twitch at the bitch comment growled before lashing out and knocking him out and shouting in annoyance "ALRIGHT I TRIED THE PATIENT AND KIND WAY NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT." She then slung his body over her shoulder before disappearing.

about 5 minutes later.

Naruto shaking his head as he opened his eyes looked around found himself in a plain steel walled room that had some blood stains on the floors and walls, he then tried to move but found he couldn't looking down he found himself chained to a chair still in a towel "FUCK!"

It was then the door to the room opened and Anko stepped in "ready to play nice now or am I going to have to get physical?"

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes "Fuck it fine, Naruto Uzumaki, I like sweet and savory food, Living and surviving this village. Dislike's there too numerous to count let alone say, hobbies playing with my kunai, training, getting stronger so I won't be used as a weapon by the village. Dreams for the future easy I want what every Jinchuuriki wants."

Anko hearing that sighed she had figured as much that he knew about the Nine Tails, deciding she didn't really want to get into that mumbo jumbo now of all times pulled a seat up from the corner of the room and spun it round so the back of it was facing Naruto while she sat down "You see was that so hard. Now I'll introduce myself...I'm Anko Mitarashi, I like conducting tea ceremonies and eating dango and red bean soup. My dislikes I have a few all of which involve a certain snake that you don't need to know about, my hobbies conducting tea ceremonies and well as of now whipping your ass into shape and making you an all round nicer person."

Naruto nodded and replied sarcastically "Great now WOULD YOU REMOVE THESE FUCKING CHAIN'S!"

Anko at that tutted as she lent forward "Ask me nicely or you'll stay chained up."

Naruto turned his head away slightly with a frown marring his face as he breathed heavily out of his nostrils making them flare up a bit as he attempted to compose himself "P...Ple...Could you untie me now so I can get changed for training."

Anko at that gained a playful look in her eyes as she snapped her fingers making the chains loosen and slide down into his lap allowing him free movement again. Anko then stood up and walked out called over her shoulder "Once your dressed we have some solid training to do."

Naruto flipped her off as she left something she caught and giggled at 'It seems Naruto-kun is going to be a handful kukuku...excellent this will prove to be most entertaining.'

Naruto at this point had gotten his clothes on and felt a little better headed for the door and opened it only to come face to face with a pair of fishnet clad tits and could plainly tell the person before him didn't wear a bra and was extremely perky, lifting his gaze up he sighed at seeing it was Anko "What first Sensei?" he said the sensei part with as much sarcasm as possible.

Anko found his rebellious nature to be rather amusing having recalled being similar at his age as were a few of her other friends back in the day patted Naruto on the head none to gently "We're going to train!"

Naruto just nodded "Sure whatever you're the boss."

At a training ground 

Naruto was stood in front of Anko hands in his pockets, slouched and looking bored out of his mind. Anko seeing this smiled broadly "Okay firstly some ground rules..." at that Naruto frowned as he looked at her showing he was listening, clearing her throat she began "Rule 1; If you're late for training ever again and you pull a stunt like this morning you will spend three days in the forest of death alone with no equipment as you punishment, Rule 2; No hands in pockets if I see this you'll drop and give me 100 push-ups, Rule 3; No back-chat will result in the 100 push-ups and Rule 4; if you so much as fuck about on a mission no matter the rank be it insubordination, bad mouthing the client, using excessive force, endangering the lives of a fellow leaf ninja or even toying with the idea of turning coat I'll skin you alive right after I've tortured your sorry excuse for a body understood...As of this moment your Ass belongs to me. Clear."

Naruto nodded as he removed his hands from his pockets "Crystal."

Anko again smiled happy she got that all out the way "Let's get training.!"

Month later.

Having spent the month doing chakra control, Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu Naruto found that he was dead tired at the end of each day for one simple reason...those four damnable rules his sensei had pulled outta her ass on the first day, out of his month he had spent six of those days surviving, struggling and trying not to die while he was at it. He also had an average of around 500 push-ups a day.

Right now Naruto was waiting about having gotten into the routine of religiously turning up at the usual training area outside the forest of death at least 10 minutes before Anko see as he learnt his lesson the first two time and the second time he was literally 10 seconds late thanks to having to help and old lady cross the road as he had also been tasked to do at least one nice thing a day under pain of death of course.

With all the training it also had the effect of him being to tired and not in the village proper enough for people to give him a reason to kill them, that and for some reason the Nine Tails his dark whispering had receded a lot almost to the point he couldn't hear the beast.

Leaning against one of the well it wasn't a rock it was more like the remnants of an earth wall that hadn't crumbled and had become a permanent part of the small field, looked at the sun and if he were right his sensei who he would refuse to admit to and would deny vehemently was probably the only one besides possibly his pseudo student Konohamaru that he cared about.

He then felt a presence above him and looked up if it weren't for the fact his sensei also in the month of training and doing pointless D-ranks had done anti-seduction training with him where in fact he had seen her completely nude and vice versa had become somewhat desensitized to her body that and she had a private hotsprings she found in the forest of death and shared it with him at the end of each day as a way to help the body relax and help recharge his chakra quicker, didn't bat an eye as he got an up skirt view of her. With his arms crossed he raised a brow as if prompting his almost grinning sensei to talk.

Anko loving that she could get under his skin jumped down off her perch and landed softly on the ground in front of him wrapped an arm round the shoulders of her adorable genin as she had taken to calling him much to his anger and her friends and hokage amusement "We have a mission and not a D-rank...Come on Naruto the Hokage will explain more!"

In the Mission Assignments Office.

Standing in front of the Hokage and couple of other tables occupied by the accountants who were counting out the money for the missions that were constantly trickling in, Naruto rather uncharacteristically burst into a fit of laughter when the Hokage finished talking "HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH THATS BRILLIANT..." he then calmed down and wiped away a tear "...Go on Hokage say it again, please it was music to my...Ack..."

He was quickly stopped at the end of his sentance by a karate chop to the head thanks to Anko rubbed his head "Fuck, fine I'll stop but to think your sending me to save an Uchiha that's rich I mean oh how the mighty have fallen, he will never live it down...An Uchiha being saved by an Uzumaki...Hehehe..." He then put a hand on his knee while held another out "Hehe...sorry...hehe...give me a sec...hehe...umph."

Naruto soon found himself face first in the wooden floor with Anko standing next to him with an extended fist as she glared fire at her groaning student she had sucker punched in the back of the head "Sorry lord Hokage." she apologized hastily.

Hiruzen just shook his head, in all honesty he wanted to send Squad 8 or 10 to back-up Squad 7 "No, no it's fine Anko...I was actually expecting that reaction, one of the reasons why he isn't on Sasuke's team and he is with you. Now like I said you just need to back up Kakashi and his students just until the bridge is complete, that's all."

Anko nodded "Will do, could you send a message to Kakashi and tell him we'll be camped by the bridge so and will take over Guarding it so he can concentrate on his students, that and if possible prevent the likeliness of Sasuke and Naruto meeting up and starting something."

Hiruzen nodded and waved them off.

Half an hour outside the village Anko who was walking beside Naruto suddenly reached out and placed a large pressure on his shoulder making him stop and try and squirm out of her grasp and soon found himself being dragged along "Sen...Sensei!?"

Anko smiled sweetly "Silence Naruto..." seeing him quieten down she nodded satisfied ""...Good boy, now I'm going to say it once and once only if you so much as think about goading or verbally attacking Sasuke or you two come to blows so help me...I'll see to it that your washed out of the program and made a civilian...Am...I...Clear!?"

Naruto nodded "Cry...Crystal"

Anko nodded and let go before taking a lighter turn in tone "Good...your going to be learning water walking and skating since we will be camped on the shore by the bridge and take over in the guarding of the builders and men working it..."

Naruto nodded "I take it you're trying to keep me as far away from the Uchiha as possible"

Nodding she motioned him up into the trees matched Naruto's pace seeing as though he could keep this certain pace up for at least 10 hours, she should know after all she had tested his endurance after telling him to get to a comfortable pace before she began timing him. "That's the long and the short of it yes, mainly what I've heard from the Hokage and your academy sensei Iruka you and Sasuke take the word rivallry and spit on it you to despise and hate each other with a passion, according to lord Hokage it's because your Uzumaki and he's Uchiha two clans who had the same relationship as the uchiha and Senju...Let's just say he likened it to the relationship between Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

Naruto nodded "Good because the less time I have to spend around the bastard the better."

Anko sighed at his response but shook it off it was still early days yet and she had got him to at least be a little less moody around her at least she wasn't sure how he would act around his old classmates, that reminded her possibly ask Kurenai or Asuma if she and Naruto could join in one of their training days. While they were running Anko remembered something it was Naruto's first time being properly outside the village "So feels pretty good being outside the village doesn't it."

Naruto grunted as they jumped through the tree tops "Feels less constricting than in the Village that's for sure...I almost feel happy but that emotion doesn't compute."

Anko rolled her eyes at his answer "You know if ya keep frowning all the time, not smiling and keep up your less than stella attitude you'll never get yourself a girlfriend."

Naruto again grunted in annoyance at the jab at his attitude "I am who I am deal with it."

Shaking her head they slipped back into silence as Anko figured they had just passed the halfway mark on there four hour trip to Nami no Kuni.

Reaching the opposite shore to Nami, Naruto groaned as he saw the large stretch of water before him and could see the edge of the bridge a short distance away but to far for him to jump looked at Anko "I refuse to be carried."

Anko sighed "Fine suit yourself then how are we going to get across then genius?" she rose an eyebrow at him and tapped her foot.

Naruto shrugged but then froze when he heard the sound of paddles in the water "How about we just ask the boat that's coming this way nicely?"

Anko at that frowned a little and looked in the direction Naruto pointed and saw a boat come into view nodded "Fine, Fine..." she then rose and eyebrow along with Naruto as a couple of arrows landed embedding in the ground a few feet in front of them "...Of all the boats you choose one full of Mercenaries unbelievable."

Naruto turned his body away and stared at the boat with an excited and gleeful look shinning in his eyes as he stared at the boat "Who cares..." he then pulled out a pair of kunai and licked each blade "...This will be fun!"

Anko who was sure that Naruto was a maniac when it came to fighting was reminded of when he was fighting Mizuki if you could call that a fight pulled her own Kunai out "Just don't sink the boat."

Naruto nodded "I know..." he then sprinted forward at the boat and launched himself into the air flying in a near perfect arc landed in the middle of the crew that were all milling about on the deck "...Tick tock...your time is up! Who want's to die first!?" he then jumped at a man who was bringing a sword up to bare but soon found a couple of blade shoved in his chest cavity before he pulled them out and allowed the blood to spray out and hit him, he then looked left and right and with each hand in one fluid motion threw his two blades in those respective directions plucking the two men off their feet.

He then drew another pair of kunai and charged off towards the helm of the ship and began slicing and stabbing the men as they came into range, instead of running up the staircase that would get him to the helm he deftly used one of the mercs as a springboard knocking him over did a spin in the air and saw his sensei had a couple of snakes running rampant on the deck while she herself had taken to giving him support by sniping some of the mercs with well placed thrown Kunai taking any would be attackers out, not that it would matter he had tested it he could sustain any number of shallow cuts and be healed within the hour and at the speed he was moving if a merc managed to even land a blow it would a glancing one at best.

while in the air he drew another four kunai placing them between his knuckles and then threw them out and was happy to watch as the three men who were guarding the helmsman fall with kunai lodged in their torso's. Coming down from his airborne state landed on some railing and kicked the helmsman in the head making him fall over on to the ground clutching his face in pain. Naruto then had to dodge as a man appeared to his left and swung down with an axe shattering the railing he had been on previously.

Having rolled onto the deck Naruto found himself inside the mans guard and plunged his blade into the large barrel gutted man making him roar in pain, howling in ecstasy of the mans pain Naruto repeatedly pulled his kunai out and stabbed the man over and over until he was slumped up against the railing.

Naruto then looked around and laughed a little as he looked at himself covered in blood and gore while the ships deck was slick with blood. Straightening up he turned at the sound of groaning and saw the man he had kicked in the head had his whole bottom half of his face covered in his crimson life blood. Walking over to the man he hauled him to his feet and stood him in front of the wheel "Take her to the beach just under the right side of the bridge now!" he finished as he tickled the nape of the mans neck with his kunai making him gulp audibly.

"Yessir." He said hurriedly.

Naruto then saw Anko walk over to him "Make some shadow clones and pile the bodies up my summons can take the carcasses with them. Your clones can the clean the deck of all the blood"

After five minutes of traveling by boat Naruto looked at the large bridge with a hint of wonder but hid it well and suddenly said placing his thumb on his forehead "I bags the captains cabin for sleeping in."

Anko looked at him with an evil grin and soon felt the ship nose up onto the beach, in two fluid motions she lodged a kunai in the back of the mercs head making him slump over the wheel before she grabbed Naruto and tossed him overboard "You need to clean off the blood first. And the cabins mine sensei gets first dibs!"

Naruto who was falling towards the waters shallows sighed in frustration at what his sensei had done before muttering "Well fuck..." he then hit the shallow water with a resounding splash but did feel quite refreshed as he found himself bathing in the cool water that was combined sand was doing a brilliant job of removing the semi congealed blood that had started to dry.

Sitting in the water Naruto was living up his killing spree he went on and was somewhat disappointed there weren't more of them to slaughter. Standing up he waded his way out of the shallows and up onto the beach where he saw Anko perched on top what looked to be some form of rubble that had possibly fallen off the bridge, coming to a relaxed posture he regarded his sensei with a little annoyance at the stunt she had just pulled "Well what are we doing now...We don't need to make a camp we have the boat and I can't sense anyone on the bridge considering it is about six in the evening."

Anko nodded "How observant captain obvious...your're going to begin learning the water walking exercise."

Naruto snorted at her sarcastic comment and managed to suppress a sarcastic comment not really wanting to do 100 push-ups "Are you going to tell me how to do it or are you going to sit there grinning like a mental?"

Anko shot him a look that warned him he was pushing his luck and close to having to do push-ups, she then decided to enlighten him and give him the instructions for the water walking that would soon progress to skating, dancing, fighting and lying down on the waters surface. "Right okay then like with tree walking you have to build up your chakra at the points of contact and discharge it but unlike the tree walking instead of the discharge being constant you have to continuously adjust the discharge of chakra."

Naruto nodded with a sigh "Alright then so it'll have the same benefits as the tree walking as well then great my already kyubified reserves are going to get a boost..." he then saw Anko shooting him a pointed stare and raised his hands in defeat as he moved back towards the water "Calm your tits sensei, I never said I wasn't going to do it...Kami I can never tell when your're suffering from P.M.T, it's like your're permanently going through it." he all but muttered the last bit hoping she didn't hear him, which she didn't much to his relief as he really didn't want to have to do any push-ups.

Getting to the waters edge he channeled his chakra to his feet and placed one of them on the surface and slowly calibrated his chakra to be in tune with the water somewhat. Feeling comfortable with the calibration he placed his other foot on the water and felt himself sink down to his ankle as he kept a float and attempted to readjust his chakra. As he did he lost balance and pitched forwards but tried leaning back which only resulted in him doing belly flop for his troubles "Son of bitch!" was all he got out before his face met water.

This routine continued for another hour much to Anko amusement and pride never let it be said that her student wasn't a dam hard worker even with the natural talent he has for ninjutsu, bukijutsu and hopefully fuinjutsu in the future if her hunch was correct. After an hour of giggling, laughing, giving advice and out right mocking Naruto something she found oddly motivated her young grasshopper...Hopped down from her perch on the pile of rubble and clapped her hands gaining Naruto's attention and at the same time making him go for another swim in the now near freezing water which had the expected reaction of making the boy curse like a sailor _'Ahhh music to my ears'_..."Naruto that's enough for tonight...tomorrow you'll continue practicing this for another hour or so and then till mid day you have free training choose what you want to learn then you have guard duty during the afternoon, look I'll say it again tomorrow but don't threaten, belittle act sarcastic, narcissistic, blood hungry, moody or anything else that may put you or I in a bad light, just sit quietly and act emotionlessly and don't talk unless spoken to that's the best way to avoid any unneeded friction to appear between us and the clients."

Naruto sighed as he had made it to shore and hopped on to the bridge of the boat flipped her off something she didn't much care for anymore as he followed it with a so so gesture "Yeah, Yeah, I know your're starting to sound like a broken record...Ah sensei is there a chance after guard duty tomorrow if I can explore the island a little."

Anko hummed and placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it "We'll see behavior dependent that is." she finished as she landed beside him and walked towards the cabin for the cabin. Naruto seeing this jogged past her and jumped through the open door way and stared shocked when he saw two beds and a small desk and almost cried he had been planning on slamming the door in his sensei's face and if that didn't work and he ended up in one of the hammocks in the bowels of the ship would have snuck into her bed in the middle of the night and freaked his sensei out in the morning. The ass kicking that would undoubtedly follow would be worth it though to experience something that most people would die as he found out his sensei was quite high up on the most desirable list. _'Would it be worth risking taking some compromising photo's of sensei and selling them...nah don't want to die just yet...'_ he finished thoughts with a shudder as he pictured a demonic Anko towering over him with glowing red eyes, horns and pointed tail with a couple of knives in her hands.

Anko seeing her student chuckled and none to gently kicked him onto his bunk while she jumped onto hers "We're in friendly enough territory so no need for a sentry."

Naruto nodded and stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes.


End file.
